No dejes que se apague, tu fuego siempre es fuego
by scarletKirkland
Summary: Fail título. / "...al club Mariage..." /-Arthur, mon petit Arthur… Qué decirte… Simplemente quiero que sepas, y que todos los presentes sepan, que… Je t' aime. Creo que no es posible amarte más de lo que lo hago. Te extrañé todo este tiempo que no estuviste conmigo… Y… Quiero preguntarte algo. / Epílogo. (Completo)
1. Capítulo 1 - El inicio

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá, la historia sí, blablablá... Lo de siempre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente); Spamano; insinuaciones al... ¿Framano? Bah, FranciaxRomano; insinuaciones al USUK que tal vez no noten... Creo que no me falta nada.

**N/A: **_¡Ciao a tutti! _¿Cómo están? Bueno, en mis otros fics prometí este FrUK, así que, ¡aquí lo tienen! No me convenció demasiado, pero bueno, es sólo un intento... Les aviso, el fic está escrito enterito. Tiene algo de 12 caps y 1 epílogo. Así que ya tienen un resumen aproximado :)

**Dedicatorias**: Bueno, las de siempre, a **Luli**, que me dio el empujón que necesitaba para publicar el primer cap (que sigo pensando no tendrá éxito); a **PaRu**, que quiere leerlo desde que lo empecé a escribir... y a todos los que están leyendo esto, a los que lo ponen como fav y a los que dejan un review. Los amo a todos c:

**Advertencia**: Mucha cursilería. Odio este capi, pero me daba pena borrarlo.

Y sin más, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

-¡Francis! ¡Ven aquí!

El grito se escuchó en todo el departamento, y Francis Bonnefroy no dudó. Era su compañero de departamento, Arthur Kirkland. Se acercó lentamente a la habitación del inglés.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente – le dijo con su tono suave de todas las mañanas, sin permitir que el otro hable primero - Te dejé dormir, estabas muy cansado anoche.

Cruzaron miradas, pero Arthur bajó la vista, sonrojado.

-Tu desayuno está sobre la mesa. Ya le avisé a Lovino que no irías a trabajar. Te veo estresado últimamente – dijo Francis, antes de irse, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso sobre la frente del pelicorto, que volvió a desviar la mirada.

Luego de tomar su desayuno, Arthur se cambió y se fue.

Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a caminar cuadras, y cuadras, y más cuadras. Como vio que no llegaba nunca, comenzó a correr. Tenía que llegar antes de que Francis pasara por ese mismo lugar, cosa que hacía aproximadamente al mediodía.

Luego de unos diez minutos, llegó. El lugar tenía un cartel neón gigante que decía "Kiku's Prace". ¿Por qué "Prace? Porque Kiku no podía pronunciar "place", por lo tanto decidió hacerlo así para darle más estilo. Las paredes eran de color verde, con dos ventanas cada una, y la puerta era negra, de vidrio. No se podía ver el interior. La empujó, y entró.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Arthur? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – preguntó Alfred Jones, que lamentablemente tenía que trabajar con su amigo Kiku Honda en su restaurante, porque le debía varios favores.

-Necesito hablar con Kiku. ¿Está por aquí? – dijo, ignorando la pregunta sobre su trabajo.

-Creo que sí, espérame un minuto – sonrió forzadamente el de anteojos, y luego entró por la puerta que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, con odio. Iba por el japonés, como siempre.

Volvió con él, para revolearlo a la silla e irse sin más. Los dos lo miraron, atónitos. Luego volvieron a su tema.

-Cuéntame, Arthur-san. ¿Problemas de nuevo en el trabajo? ¿Lovino-san te ha hecho algo? – preguntó Kiku, curioso

-N-no… - en ese momento dudó si el pelinegro era el mejor para este tipo de casos, pero ya estaba allí, además no podía hablar justamente con el francés idiota – tiene que ver con… Francis.

-¿Francis? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-P-pues… - notó el rubor y el ardor de su propia cara – Creo que…

-Lo amas ¿verdad? – dedujo Kiku, mirando con atención sus mejillas rojas y sonriendo para no reír – Pues díselo. No puede ser tan difícil, todos saben que los sentimientos son compartidos.

Pero al decir la última frase, Kiku notó sus palabras, que prometió a Francis que guardaría. Desvió la mirada a Alfred, quien justamente lo estaba mirando también. Cruzaron miradas, incómodos.

Arthur no pudo contener la alegría, tanto que abrazó al japonés, quedando éste petrificado.

-Bueno, bueno, veo que se están divirtiendo por aquí – dijo Francis, irritado – Nos vemos en la noche, Kirkland. Hasta luego, Honda.

Dicho esto, se fue. Arthur se levantó de la mesa.

Persiguió al pelilargo una cuadra entera, hasta no poder más. Cuando estaba por parar, se tropezó y dio su cabeza contra el piso. Al otro le dolió escucharlo, pero su orgullo no le permitía parar. Hasta que…

-¡Espera, Francis! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – gritó, sin importarle que todos escucharan - ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!

Francis se detuvo en seco, y se dio vuelta. Arthur estaba en el piso, al parecer no podía levantarse. Decidió ir a buscarlo, y le tendió una mano al otro para que se pare. Al incorporarse, el menor lo miró. Cruzaron miradas por un segundo, antes de desviarlas.

Los dos miraban al piso, asustados.

-Dime, Francis… - comenzó Arthur, intentando soltar todo sin interrupciones – t-tu… _¿_me quieres_?_

-… - el francés no esperaba algo así, y menos de alguien como su compañero de departamento. Levantó la cabeza – Supongo… que… sí. ¿y… tú?

-Sí - Arthur sonrió, y vio un escalofrío pasar por el cuerpo de su… "amigo".

-Toma – le dio su abrigo – no te vayas a enfermar… V-vamos a casa… a curarme esta _bloody_ herida… auch…

Francis sonrió, embobado. Los dos se dirigieron a casa, juntos. Luego de un año, por fin se habían declarado definitivamente. No podía pasar nada grave... ¿o sí?

En la noche, Francis preparó la cena. Comieron en silencio. Nadie tenía nada para decir, ninguno podía decir nada. Se fueron a dormir, con el típico saludo de cuando se peleaban. Pero esta vez no estaban peleados, sino confundidos. Ya lo arreglarían todo por la mañana, era domingo y ninguno trabajaba.

* * *

**No me gustó este capi, pero bueno, Luli dijo que lo publique igual, así que aquí está. ¿Lo sigo actualizando o no? Ustedes deciden en un review.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - La enfermedad es la cura

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, la historia sí.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **Ninguno, ¡yaaay! (?)

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente)... Y nada más.

**N/A: **_¡Ciao a tutti! _Sí, ya sé, lo tenía que publicar mañana, pero salió el segundo capi de Hetalia: The Beautiful World y me emocioné y así... :I Perdonen si es muy corto, me di cuenta recién D: No me maten :I

**Dedicatorias**: Bueno, las de siempre, a **Luli**, que me dio el empujón que necesitaba para publicar el fic; a **PaRu**, que quiere leerlo desde que lo empecé a escribir... y a todos los que están leyendo esto, a los que lo ponen como fav y a los que dejan un review. Los amo a todos c:

**Advertencia**: Adivinen... ¡MÁS CURSILERÍA! :D

Y sin más, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Arthur se despertó por la mañana, notando que no respiraba bien. _Fuck._ El día anterior habían caminado muchas cuadras, él, sin abrigo. Una serie de estornudos terminó con sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj. Eran las 2:50 de la tarde. No podía levantarse del mareo y la fiebre. Intentó hablar, pero no tenía voz, por lo tanto no podía llamar a Francis, así que solo le quedaba esperar. Pero, como todas las mañanas de sábado, éste iría a despertar al pelicorto en 10 minutos.

Pasado ese tiempo, Francis tocó la puerta.

-_¿_Arthur_? ¿_Estás despierto, _mon ami?_ – susurró. A Arthur le subió el calor al cuerpo, ya sin saber si era culpa de la fiebre o de su compañero. No podía hablar, así que le dio un golpe a la cama, afirmándolo. Francis abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No me digas que te enfermaste de nuevo – suspiró – Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Sí lo es, pero no voy a discutirte ahora. No hasta lograr que te baje la fiebre – Francis sabía que el broncoespasmo en Arthur podía llegar a ser muy grave, así que preparó todo para curarlo.

Aspirinas, un paño con agua helada, el termómetro… Hacía unas dos semanas a él le había tocado enfermarse, debía devolverle el favor de esta manera… o de otra.

-Hoy iba a ver justamente a Lovino… le avisaré que no iré – Arthur lo miró, confundido - ¿Qué? ¿Te piensas que te voy a dejar así de enfermo, solo? Claro que no, no te ilusiones.

Arthur sonrió, y se sonrojó cuando Francis le dio un beso rápido, esta vez en los labios.

-Duerme un rato más – le dijo – Te despertaré para el almuerzo.

Dicho eso, se fue, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su compañero de manera seductora. Arthur se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios… ni el sonrojo de su cara.

.

Luego de almorzar, el móvil de Arthur sonó. Se levantó sonriéndole a Francis, y atendió.

-¿_Hello?_ … Ah, hola Antonio. No, no estoy ocupado. ¿Que haga qué? ¿Ir a tu casa? ¿Ahora? Ah, entiendo. Ya salgo para allá.

Cortó, y miró con seguridad a Francis, para que notara que no era nada grave, pero que debía ir.

-Problemas con Lovino. No sé qué será ahora, pero debo ir antes de que se ponga peor – tosió un poco.

-Pe… pero… estás enfermo…

-Lo sé, pero debo ir… Amigos son amigos. En las buenas o en las malas… literalmente – estornudó dos o tres veces.

-No te dejaré salir así.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

-Oblígame.

Arthur subió a las piernas del mayor, y lo abrazó, disfrutando cada instante hasta el cansancio. El francés quedó en estado de shock, sonrojado. Si Kiku o Elizabeta hubieran estado ahí, hubieran tenido unas fotos bastante vendibles...

Lo soltó. En ese preciso momento, Francis lo besó, sin importar que se vaya a contagiar de la enfermedad de Arthur. Éste se sonrojó al máximo.

-M-me… iré por un… rato. Sólo eso. No será… demasiado – dijo, y tras unos estornudos, tomó una bufanda, un saco abrigado y se fue.

* * *

Sí, es una mierda. Pero bueno. Sigo odiando este fic.

¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3 - Crisis 1

**Disclaimer: **Si Hetalia o los personajes me pertenecieran, todo sería yaoi, nada de insinuaciones como las de Himaruya ;_; . Y si la historia fuera mía, sería pésima. Oh espera... Claro, es pésima. Bueno la historia es mía.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **No tengo idea de por qué sigo poniendo esto.

**Parejas**: FrUK (duuh); Spamano; Framano(?) (OMG PILAR ME ACABA DE DECIR QUE ES ROMANCE... No le diré así.). Sepan que en el 5to capi aparecerá Gilbert, y habrá FranciaxPrusia... que también me quedo feito pero bueno.

**N/A: **Me dejaron un poco decepcionada con los reviews y los views. Me esperaba más. Pero bueno, si sigo así no creo que lo vaya a terminar -3- . Queda en sus manos~

**Dedicatorias**: A **Luli**, y a **MPaRu**. Hoy no estoy necesariamente inspirada.

**Advertencia**: Lovino. Es decir, varios insultos y un descontrol por su parte... Y una escena de un Arthur bastante (BASTANTE) celoso... por una razón que tendrán que averiguar. Y esa razón (para que lo sepan) es solo para darles una idea del inicio del problema, pero no será ese, no sé si me entienden. Ah, y un Antonio histéricolocoperdido. Demasiadas advertencias...

* * *

-Repíteme la situación por última vez – pidió Arthur, confundido. Antonio estaba completamente histéricolocoperdido, por lo que sus frases no tenían coherencia alguna – pero no sin antes calmarte.

-Está bien. Hoy a la mañana, me desperté antes que Lovino, como siempre. Pero me extrañó no escucharlo roncar, así que fui a ver si estaba despierto. Y al abrir la puerta, me encontré con que estaba soñando profundamente. Pero hablaba, y no dejaba de repetir una palabra, no llegaba a distinguir cuál. Luego de uno minutos, noté que repetía la palabra 'Francis'.

Arthur le hizo una seña de pausa a Antonio, tosió un poco, intentó calmarse y le dijo que prosiguiera.

-Luego de repetir ese nombre unas veinte veces, se despertó. Noté que estaba bastante dormido, porque me dijo "Francis… _Ti amo_, idiota. Mientras Antonio no se entere... _tutto andrà bene_".

Otra pausa, esta vez directamente del español, ya que su compañero de conversación estaba temblando de la rabia con los puños cerrados. "_Wine idiot, ya verás" _se repetía en la cabeza.

-Y finalmente, le dije que era yo, Antonio, a lo que me miró aterrado, tomó su y desde ahí no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Quieres que hable con él, ¿verdad? – estornudó.

-Salud, y sí, necesitaría eso, ¿podrías?

-No sé si deba…

Antonio le hizo un puchero, sabiendo que el rubio no podía resistirse a ellos.

-Está bien, lo haré. ¿Hasta qué hora trabaja? – Lovino era el dueño del lugar, así que trabajaba incluso los sábados, aunque solo limpiaba.

-Hasta las 8. Tienes tiempo, pero tiene un descanso de 4 a 5. Son las 3 y media, si sales ahora, llegas.

-_Okay_, iré ahora mismo.

Se saludaron, y Arthur se fue mientras llamaba a Francis para avisarle que llegaría más tarde.

.

-¡ARTHUR! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ, MALDITO BASTARDO? ¿NO ERA QUE ESTABAS ENFERMO? ¡MALDICIÓN, QUE NO TENGO QUINIENTOS EMPLEADOS PARA QUE SE ENFERMEN! ¡_CHE CAZZO_!

-C-cálmate, Lovino. Debo hablar contigo. Es sobre Antonio… y Francis… y yo.

El mayor de los Vargas se calló. Seguro que ese bastardo le había hablado sobre sus sueños con el francés, claro, porque eran mejores amigos. Chasqueó la lengua para disimular sus nervios, y desvió la mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo _te gusta Francis_? – preguntó directamente.

-Nunca… me gustó.

El británico estornudó.

-Dime la verdad.

-Bue-bueno… El otro día, que vino a buscarte al trabajo… Me preguntó por ti. Le dije, obviamente, dónde estabas, y al retirarse… me… besó. Sí, ya lo conocía de antes y al parecer él quería probar. No me opuse… Y el resto ya lo sabes.

Arthur ardía en furia. Lo que se esperaba Francis cuando regrese…

-Una cosa más. Antonio y yo queremos saber… por qué te interesas en Francis, teniendo al español como pareja.

Lovino respiró para intentar calmarse… sin obtener un resultado satisfactorio.

-¿SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE ES TENER UNA PAREJA QUE TE IGNORE? ¿QUE NO TE BESE, TE TOQUE, TE ABRACE NI TE DESEE? ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE DESESPERANTE! ¡ADEMÁS, NO DEBERÍA IMPORTARLE, YA QUE ÉL BESÓ A LUDWIG LA OTRA NOCHE! ¡LOS VI!

Luego de eso, siguieron bastantes insultos que es mejor omitir. Arthur intentó calmarlo un poco.

-Es suficiente. Gracias y hasta luego.

-¿Vendrás... mañana? - preguntó jadeante, luego de tantas palabras juntas.

-No creo, pero te aviso – dijo, y se fue.

.

El inglés cerró el departamento de un portazo, lo cual hizo que Francis se sobresaltara y hasta pegara un grito.

-**_¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE OCURRE, MALDITO? ¡BESASTE A LOVINO! ¡Y NO TENÍAS EN MENTE DECIRME _****_NADA_****_!_**

-C-cal-cálmate… P-puedo ex…plicarlo – respondió un nerviosísimo francés, luego de haber reaccionado.

-**_¡NO NECESITO TUS IDIOTAS EXPLICACIONES! ¡BLOODY HELL!_** – Arthur se estaba sobre-exigiendo, y Francis lo notaba.

-B-basta… Arthur… te hará mal… tanto esfuerzo… - dijo el francés, aterrado, y hasta soltando algunas lágrimas, lo que derritió el corazón del menor.

-L-lo lamento… No quise… Pero es que sabes lo que me pasa cuando… – estornudó, y luego posó su mano sobre su frente, notando que hervía – _Fuck_.

-¿Con que fiebre de nuevo, eh? Ven conmigo – lo tomó por la cintura, y lo alzó como a un niño, aumentando el rubor.

Lo recostó en la cama, le puso un paño frío en la frente y se sentó a su lado. A la media hora, el inglés estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando estaba enfermo, su cara era terriblemente... ¿_linda? _Sí, linda, y además, tierna. Miró a la ventana. La noche era preciosa… Igual que Arthur. Oscura, fría, pero a la vez cálida y luminosa. Comenzó a darle cada vez más sueño… hasta que se quedó dormido junto a su amado.

* * *

Sip, me quedó feito. Pero bueno, es lo que hay :c

¿Reviews? D:


	4. Capítulo 4 - La crisis fue muy fuerte

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío. No me jodan.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente); insinuaciones al Spamano; insinuaciones al... ¿Framano? Bah, FranciaxRomano.

**N/A: **Les juro que haría un remake completo de este fic. Lo detesto. Pero sólo lo seguiré publicando si ustedes siguen con los reviews... Vamos, sólo uno, ¿please? Si tengo algunos reviews en este fic, publicaré el ScotlandxUK que terminé ayer. Un spoiler: Es sobre la Independencia de Estados Unidos. Allistor llora. ¿No suena genial? :D

**Dedicatorias**: Las de siempre, a **Luli**; a **MPaRu**; y a **Sabri **(Sí, Sabri, tienes tu primera dedicatoria!) que ella se ofreció a ayudarme con los fics. Le pediré ayuda alguna vez de estas, cuando tenga que empezar uno nuevo.

**Advertencia**: Posiblemente se asusten, aclaraciones al final. Algo de cudding.

* * *

Otro día comenzaba. Al fin. Se sentía mucho mejor luego de los cuidados de Francis – por supuesto que al pensar esto se ruborizó y sonrió-. Arthur estaba completamente hundido en sus pervertidos pensamientos, cuando de repente…

-Ahhh~ Qué lindo te ves cuando sonríes, Iggy.

-¿WHAT THE…? – Gritó, aterrado. ¿Qué diablos hacía en su cama el francés? – ¿Qu-qué haces aquí, _frog_?

-Me quedé dormido junto a ti, cuando intentaba que te sintieras mejor, _mon ami_. Quise levantarme para ir a dormir a mi cuarto, pero justo me abrazaste… y me tuve que quedar.

Las mejillas de Arthur se encendieron, y al verlas, Francis rió nerviosamente. Ambos se dieron vuelta para romper la tensión. Pero no duraría mucho, porque luego se acercaron lentamente… y un apasionado beso terminó con el silencio. El francés lo cortó.

-Debes ir a trabajar, y yo a comprar algo para el almuerzo – dijo avergonzado, viendo la cara del inglés que mostraba decepción – Vamos.

Los dos tomaron sus sacos, y se dirigieron al exterior del departamento. Cuando estaba por cerrar, Francis abrió la puerta de un golpe y tomó una bufanda.

-¿Para qué la quieres? El cuello de tu traje es lar…

Pero se vio interrumpido, ya que el mayor enredó la bufanda en el cuello de Arthur, no sin antes depositarle un suave beso.

-No quiero que empeores.

Dicho y hecho esto, Francis se fue, dejando solo al menor, que se quedó mirándolo con una boba sonrisa. Eran felices así, como una extraña... pareja.

.

Arthur abrió la puerta de la pizzería donde trabajaba, y Lovino se sorprendió por verlo.

-No me avisaste que vendrías…

-Oh, lo lamento, olvidé avisarte. Es que Fr… - decidió cambiar el argumento – no sabía si iba a estar bien para venir…

-Sí, entiendo.

El mayor de los hermanos Vargas estaba sorprendentemente compresivo, lo cual era extraño.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Arthur, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿me creerías?

-No.

-Entonces no lo estoy – dijo Lovino irritado. La paz en su mente no duraba mucho que digamos.

-Cuéntame – respondió el rubio, haciéndole una seña para que se siente, la cual fue obedecida.

- M-mira… n-no quiero hablar esto con-contigo… pero es que… bueno… Francis… es decir, Antonio… y bueno… el beso… y lo de anoche… y… quiero decir… estem… bueno… estoy confundido – dijo el castaño, luego de diez minutos seguidos de "esteeem… buenooo…"

-S-si… yo también estoy algo confundido… - analizó lo que dijo, y se corrigió al ver la cara confundida de Lovino – No es que haya pasado nada con Antonio, sino que… estoy confundido con Francis, no sé qué ME pasa, ni qué LE pasa, ni qué NOS pasa.

-E-entiendo…

-Perdona, estábamos hablando de ti, pero le tenía que decir eso a alguien – sonrió – y creo que ya estoy mejor. ¿Quieres que hable con Antonio?

Se produjo un silencio, y Lovino negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué me parece idiota? Que nunca podamos arreglar nada solos. Siempre tú tienes que estar yendo y viniendo como paloma mensajera, o Francis a veces – Arthur se sonrojó de golpe -. Y eso me parece una estupidez – Lovino frunció el ceño -. Pero bueno, si total, ni siquiera le importo.

Entonces, a Arthur se le pasaron millones de recuerdos por la cabeza, y de repente comenzó a sentirse mareado.

-¿T-te sientes bien, tío? – preguntó Lovino, que se asustó cuando el rubio palideció de golpe.

-Pues n… - pero su frase fue interrumpida por él mismo, ya que cayó - con silla y todo - al piso, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

Lovino se levantó, alarmadísimo.

-¡ARTHUR! – gritó desesperado - ¡ALGUIEN QUE LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡MANTENTE DESPIERTO! ¡LLAMARÉ A FRANCIS, QUÉDATE TRANQUILO!

* * *

_**Tranquilas, Arthur no muere. No puedo matar a un personaje, si luego me siento culpable...**_

_**¿Reviews a esta mala autora con pésima autoestima de escritura? :c**_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Gilbert

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá, la historia sí, blablablá... Lo de siempre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente); creo que insinuaciones al PruCan, no sabría decirles si son insinuaciones o sólo es nombrado xD

**N/A: **Wi, otro capi. Actualización por mi cumpleaños /o/ (?)

Si no tuviera tanta cantidad de views no lo seguiría. No me maten los que esperan por mi long ArgChi... Es que no tengo inspiración estos días, y tuve la loca idea de hacerlo manuscrito, así que luego lo voy a tener que pasar, y corregir cuando lo paso... :I

**Dedicatorias**: ¿Tengo que escribir esto en cada capi? A **MPaRu **(ya actualicé, _maledizione_, y no te pienso dar el cuaderno ) y a **Luli**... con la que ya no hablo tanto, por alguna razón D:

Y eso.

**Advertencia**: Pésimo intento de hard que me quedó de una oración :D

Lean. Punto ~ ~

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Arthur despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, ya que el lugar era completamente blanco y sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la luz. Luego de unos segundos, reaccionó. _¿Dónde estaba? _Lo último que recordaba era haber estado hablando con Lovino.

-Ah, así que despertaste, _mon amour_. – el comentario lo sacó de sus pensamientos… otra vez – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Que Francis le haya hablado al rubio completamente calmado, no significa que lo estaba. Justamente, había estado dando vueltas por la habitación como loco, viendo si su amado reaccionaba. Lovino estuvo siempre a su lado, intentando calmarlo (por supuesto, él se había ido un rato después de que el rubio de larga cabellera se calmara, ya que no quería poner nervioso a Arthur si lo veía allí)

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? – intentó levantarse, pero el francés lo detuvo – ¿Qué pasa?

-Tranquilo, _mon petit_. Te desmayaste cuando estabas hablando con Lovino, éste me llamó a mí y a una ambulancia – Francis se sentó en la camilla, junto a Arthur -. Parece que fue por una sobre exigencia mental, o algo así. En realidad, lo único que me importaba era que estuvieras bien. Y lo estás, estoy muy contento. Estaba muy asustado.

El francés le mostró una gran sonrisa que demostraba felicidad, tranquilidad, amor. No pudo no sonreírle de vuelta, a lo que Bonnefroy no pudo resistirse, besándolo con pasión. Fue completamente correspondido.

-¿Me llevas a casa? – preguntó el menor, desviando la mirada.

Francis sonrió con malicia. A Arthur, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Claro, _mon petit_. Vamos a casa – ronroneó el mayor, tomándole la mano para llevárselo.

Corrieron varias cuadras, completamente alegres, hasta llegar a su casa.

Cerraron la puerta, y el francés tiró al británico sobre ella. Besó todo su cuello hasta llegar hasta detrás de su oreja, el punto débil de su amante. Arthur no pudo evitar suspirar y gemir. Sus ojos se cruzaron: verdes y azules en una combinación perfecta de amor, pasión y lujuria descontrolada.

Francis disfrutaba cada minúsculo momento. Después de un año, no se puede esperar menos.

El de ojos verdes tiró a su amante al piso, y lo besó mientras le quitaba la camisa, y se quitaba la suya. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados unos minutos. Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Se levantaron, asustados. Arthur abrió la puerta, Francis se escondió en el baño.

Era nadie más ni nadie menos que Gilbert Weillshmidt.

-_Oh, Hello _Gilbert – saludó el inglés, intentando que no se notara lo que acababa de pasar. Pero claro, estaba sin camisa, con el cabello despeinado y todo marcado por los besos de Francis. El peligris se sonrojó un poco al verlo, pero no lo hizo notar – ¿_What do you need_?

-_Hallo_, Arthur – saludó el deprimido alemán -Necesito… hablar con Francis. Supongo que está aquí – agregó, volviendo a mirar el estado del rubio, el cual se sonrojó a más no poder – ¿Puedo hablar con él?

-_Of course_, pasa.

Unos ojos verdes recorrieron el cuerpo de Gilbert. Parecía muy deprimido, y para que apareciera en la casa a las 2 de la mañana tenía que ser algo **muy** importante.

-¡Oh, _mon dieu_, Gilbert! – exclamó Francis. Se notaba que estaba preocupado por su amigo – ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Problemas con Matthew?

El alemán asintió, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. El francés lo abrazó, dejando que llorara en su hombro. Le hizo señas disimuladas a Arthur, para hacerle saber que iba para largo.

-Los dejo tranquilos, para que puedan hablar – el inglés sonrió – _Good night_.

-_Bonnenuit, mon ami_ – respondió Francis. Le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso, el cual hizo que el rubor en las mejillas de Arthur aumentara notablemente, a lo que el francés rió.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, dime... ¿qué ha ocurrido para que tengas que venir a estas horas? – preguntó el rubio.

-¡Me ha echado de la casa, hermano! – sollozó el peligris

-¡_Mon dieu_! ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Yo nada! ¡Le dije que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, pero en broma! ¡Y me ha echado! ¡Me dijo que no regresara!

-Oh… - Francis recordó que una vez, Arthur se había enojado tanto que le dijo que no regresara jamás, tanto que tuvo que pasar una semana en la casa de Gilbert para que se calme –. Sabes que me ha pasado.

-Lo sé, por eso vine a buscarte a ti y no a mi _bruder_ – respondió el alemán, intentando calmarse un poco -. Necesito ayuda, Francis, y la necesito ahora. Nunca me dolió tanto una pelea con Matthew.

El francés suspiró. Es cierto que Gilbert había arruinado una de las mejores noches que tuvo en toda su vida con Arthur, pero era su amigo y no podía dejarlo solo en estas circunstancias. Volvió a suspirar, derrotado, y tomó una de las peores decisiones que podría haber tomado:

-Duerme aquí. Yo le avisaré a _mon petit Arthur_ que te quedarás.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¡_Danke_! –sollozó el peligris, a lo que el rubio intentó calmarlo. Luego de un rato, se separaron.

-Ahora duerme, que lo necesitas. Voy con Arthur y luego me iré yo también. Despiértame si necesitas algo.

-_Okay_ – dijo el alemán, pero luego recordó algo – ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer perversiones con el otro, que los mato!

El francés le guiñó un ojo, intentando decirle "No te prometo nada". Gilbert suspiró.

.

Luego de cambiarse, Francis fue a avisarle a Arthur que su amigo se quedaría en la casa.

Entró a la habitación del inglés. Éste estaba completamente dormido, no había manera de despertarlo. El francés le dejó un beso en la frente, lo arropó, le dejó una nota en la lámpara de su mesa de luz y se fue. Otro día sería, uno en el que no estuviera Gilbert.

* * *

**En el próximo capi hay PrussiaxFrancia / GilbertxFrancis. Se podría decir que Gilbert es seme. SE PODRÍA DECIR. Ya están avisados, no jodan después :D **

**¿Reviews a esta pésima autora? c:**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Crisis 2

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá, la historia sí, blablablá... Lo de siempre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic**: ¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente); FranciaxPrussia (ni idea...); se nombra al PruCan; UsUk (YAY! PAREJAS CONTRARIAS!)...

**N/A**: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ ¡Adivinen quien anda animada hoy!

No, no me pregunten por qué. No tengo idea. Pero en fin, decidí actualizar debido a que tuve más reviews de los que tenía antes ;_; Los amo, en serio, a todos~

Sobre el ScotEng, lo voy a subir ahorita, así que en un rato ya lo verán~ Y sobre el ArgChi, bueno, ese está complicadito, porque ayer a la madrugada lo terminé de escribir... Pero me quedó OneShot. Así que lo tengo que alargar, ponerle capis en el medio y todo eso, y eso me cuesta bastante. Deséenme suerte.

Paso a responder el review anónimo que tuve~

_jujija:_  
_Sip, no sé cómo, pero lo logré. Francis de UKE. ¡Don't cry, dear! No habrá más. O tal vez sólo un poco xD. Justamente me dio gracia tu pedido de USUK, porque este capi lo tiene. Y un poco más arriba de esto, tienes la respuesta sobre el ScotEng. Gracias por tu review~_

**Dedicatorias**: Le dedico este fic **a todos mis lectores**, que lograron que me encariñara con este fic. Sip, lo lograron. FELICIDADES~. Ah, y una dedicatoria especial para **Luli** y **MPaRu** (que el otro día que se vino para mi casa me leyó la mitad del capi anterior antes de que lo publicara, cuando le dije que **no** lo leyera).

**Advertencia**: Angst. Mucho llanto. Pero es que tengo un vicio a escribir a los personajes llorando, saca mi lado angst.

* * *

Arthur abrió los ojos con dificultad, debido a la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Suspiró, y se puso la mano en la frente. Genial, no tenía fiebre. Miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de luz…

-¡_Bloody fucking hell_! – gritó el ingles. ¡Era martes! ¡Él tenía que ir a trabajar!

Tomó sus gafas que estaban en esa misma mesa, abrió el armario y buscó la ropa. Corrió al baño… sin notar la extraña escena que estaba ocurriendo en el sillón del living.

Francis besaba apasionadamente a Gilbert, mientras éste se sentía correspondido. Luego de un rato, el peligris había terminado - nadie sabe cómo - **encima** del otro. Habían comenzado hace hacía ya tres horas, por lo que ya no tenían sus camisas ni zapatos, y sus cinturones estaban ambos sueltos.

Luego de una media hora, un Arthur ya cambiado, peinado y preparado salió del baño, tomó su maleta que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero la extraña escena hizo que parara en seco, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

Francis lo miró a los ojos, horrorizado.

-Arth…ur... – balbuceó el francés, apenadísimo – y-yo… n-no qu-quise… T-te d-dejé... u-una... no-nota...

-_You… ¡You git!_ – alcanzó a decir, antes de salir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Gilbert observaba toda la escena, pero no estaba apenado, sino confundido. Francis le había dicho… que si Arthur los encontraba, no iba a tener problema. Al parecer, le había mentido. Luego recordó lo que había ocurrido con Matthew… y se paró, decidido a irse. El rubio no lo detuvo, pero antes de que se fuera le gritó:

-Ah, así que te vas. Bien, pues qué suerte tengo de tener esta calidad de amigos. Anoche viniste llorando en plena madrugada y te ofrecí mi casa, por una estúpida pelea con tu parejita – Francis sabía que Gilbert no tenía la culpa, pero inconscientemente se estaba descargando con él. El prusiano, por su parte, ni se molestó en dar la vuelta. Las palabras del francés le atravesaban el corazón como espinas – Pero ahora que **mi Arthur** se peleó conmigo por encontrarnos casi teniendo sexo en el puto sillón, simplemente te… vas. Duele, ¿lo sabías? Ahora vete, que no te quiero ver más por aquí.

Y Gilbert obedeció.

**6.1 : El hospedaje de Arthur**

.

Arthur corrió cuadras y cuadras hasta llegar, inconscientemente, a la casa de Alfred. Él era el único que podía entenderlo sin necesidad de explicaciones. Tocó el timbre, sollozando, y muy nervioso. El americano, luego de ver por el orificio de la puerta quién era (pero obviamente sin haber visto el estado deplorable en el que estaba su cara) la abrió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡ARTHU…! – pero no lo dejaron terminar, pues el mayor se tiró a sus brazos, llorando descontroladamente. La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato – Oh… _god_…

Alfred entró a su ex-padre a rastras, y lo "sentó" en el sillón (por "sentarlo" me refiero a intentar que no se le tirara encima, cosa que finalmente no funcionó) y le sirvió un té. Arthur ni lo notó, puesto que seguía abrazado al menor, llorando y maldiciendo a gritos. El americano estaba aterrado, nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado. Luego de un buen rato, cuando el británico pudo recuperar un poco la compostura – o por lo menos lo suficiente como para hablar – intentó comenzar.

- Francis… Gilbert… sillón… beso… engaño... _git_ – fue lo que entendió Alfred de lo que Arthur dijo entre maldiciones, gritos y llantos. Intentó darle un contexto a las palabras.

-¿Dices que… encontraste a Francis y a Gilbert besándose en el sillón, y que Francis te engaña con él? – preguntó el menor, a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza antes de llorar otra vez. El primero le acarició el pelo, intentando serenarlo – N-no sé q-qué decirte...

-N-no ti-tienes po-por q-qué d-decir na-nada - respondió el británico, hipando por el llanto anterior, pero un poco más calmado – So-solo vi-vine a pre-preguntar-tarte si pu-puedo q-quedarm-me a-aquí un-nos día-as…

Alfred se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No se esperaba tan poca resistencia de parte de ojiverde, pero al parecer la situación lo había afectado gravemente.

-¡C-Claro que puedes quedarte! – exclamó el americano, todavía un poco confundido – ¡Si sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí!

-Th-_Thanks_… - sollozó Arthur. En un segundo, su cara cambió – Oh, espera… ¿y mis cosas? ¡No puedo ir a buscarlas así como así! ¡No podría ir sin llorar y perdonarlo!

-Tú tranquilo… Yo iré por ti y le explicaré la situación al otro idiota… - dijo Alfred, y suspiró.

-Bu-bueno, th… ¡No! ¡Espera! No le digas que me quedaré aquí, ¡porque vendrá a buscarme! Dile que… que me quedé en un hotel, porque quería estar solo. Sí, eso. ¡Y no le digas idiota, que es mi…! – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, y se largó a llorar.

-Tranquilo, Artie, estoy aquí… Ya pasará… Mira, ahora – se levantó lentamente, llevando alzado al mayor, para luego depositarlo en su propia cama y arroparlo – me iré a buscar tus cosas. Tú mientras, duerme. Ahí tienes el teléfono por si necesitas algo. Por favor, no hagas locuras. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda.

-_Thanks_… _For everything._ – dijo el británico, avergonzado, tapándose la cara con las sábanas, pero dejando, para su mala suerte, la frente al descubierto.

-_Your welcome, my dear Kirkland_ – le susurró el americano, y se fue luego de depositarle un dulce beso en la frente. Y fue muy efectivo, porque cinco minutos después de que cerró la puerta, Arthur se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

Alfred llegó en dos minutos al departamento de Francis y Arthur. Se maldijo internamente por no tener las llaves. Tocó el timbre y, al escuchar llantos desolados, tocó la puerta con fuerza suficiente como para ser escuchado. Unos pasos se acercaron, y le abrió la puerta un francés deprimido.

-A-Arthur n-no es-está a-aquí… - sollozó el pelilargo.

-Lo sé. Sé lo que ocurrió. Me pidió que venga a buscar las cosas, puesto que, por razones de tu conocimiento – dijo, y antes de continuar lo miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio – no puede venir él mismo. Se quedará en un hotel un tiempo, no me dijo cuánto. ¿Me dejas pasar así no te molesto más?

-S-si… - Francis estaba confundido. Así que, realmente… ¿se había ido? No, no podía. No para siempre, por lo menos. No tenía tanto dinero encima.

Luego de una media hora, Alfred salió con unas valijas y bolsas en ambas manos. Notó los ojos rojos del otro, y las dejó en la puerta, acercándose a éste.

-Mira, no tengo permiso para decírtelo pero… me apenan los dos, así que lo haré de todos modos. Arthur se quedará en mi casa. Pero necesito que, por favor, no vengas por un tiempo. Está demasiado dolido como para verte. Te prometo que intentaré que se calme y venga a hablar contigo.

-Oh, Alfred… - el francés se echó a sus brazos a llorar en una mezcla de tristeza, soledad, alegría y emoción. – _Merci_… _Je ne sais pas_ como agradecértelo…

-No te preocupes, Francis. Yo lo arreglaré – mintió.

Y, por primera vez en ese día, el francés sonrió. Y es que podía ver la luz al final del camino.

.

¡EL _HERO_ HA VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Alfred, con la esperanza de que Arthur estuviera levantado. Pero no parecía ser así. – ¿Arthur? ¿Estás por aquí?

Se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta con muchísimo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Efectivamente, el británico estaba ahí, completamente dormido. El menor se sentó al borde de la cama, y lo observó. Tenía un rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas y el puente de la nariz, lo que denotaban que había llorado hasta dormirse. Incluso la almohada y las sábanas estaban húmedas. Decidió levantarlo, puesto que había dormido como tres horas.

-Arthuuuuuuuuuur – susurró Alfred en el oído del otro – Despierta, dormilón.

No despertaba. Es más, había empezado a hablar dormido. Y es que cuando eso ocurre, las confesiones salen.

-Mmmmph… Francis… - susurró el mayor. La cara del americano en ese momento debió de ser un poema – _I… I love you…_

Y es que, en el fondo, a Alfred le dolían esas palabras, ya que no iban dirigidas a él. Sí, Arthur había sido algo como su "ex-padre", pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sentir una… atracción hacia él. Una que lo volvía loco.

-A-Arthur… - susurró el menor, sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara, dolido – Despierta…

-Wh… _What happened, _Alfred? – respondió el británico, ya despierto.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! He traído tus cosas…

-_Thank you…_

Ambos mostraron una sonrisa, pero cada una de ellas escondía una tristeza distinta. La de Arthur, el haber sido engañado por Francis… y que le haya dolido. Y la de Alfred, bueno… digamos que era "mal de amores no correspondidos".

Se levantaron y fueron a beber algo.

**6.2 : ¿El hospedaje de Francis… o de Antonio?**

.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del francés, éste se había dormido, estaba cansado de tanto llorar. Además, había empeorado cuando Alfred se había presentado.

En la mitad de su sueño, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se levantó a abrir, sonriendo por si era Arthur… Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos, ven aquí – Antonio estiró los brazos, para que Francis pudiera al fin llorar con alguien, cosa que hizo inconscientemente. El español llevó a su amigo al sillón que estaba enfrente suyo.

-Gilbert me llamó. Parece que estaba muy enojado porque lo habías echado o algo así. Vine aquí pensando que dramatizaba las cosas pero… al parecer no. ¿Qué ocurrió con el caballerito inglés? – así llamaba el moreno a Arthur.

-Y-yo… y-yo… lo… en…gañé. Eso… cree él – dijo el francés, hipando - Pero lo… que realmente… ocurrió es que… Gilbert… me obligó a… besarlo, me tiró… al sofá y… tuve la… mala suerte de… que Arthur… apareciera…

-Ahhhhhhhh… Bueno, eso tiene sentido, es Gil del que hablamos… - Antonio suspiró. Tenía suerte de que ninguno de sus dos amigos se abalanzaban encima suyo, o tendría un grave problema con Lovino, que dicho sea de paso, es muy celoso - ¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Se… fue. A la casa de Alfred. Pero él me dijo que no le diga a nadie, así que tú te quedas callado. Me pidió que no lo vaya a ver por una semana, mínimo – respondió Francis, con una sonrisa muy triste.

-Oh… bueno, ¿quiéres que haga algo? – preguntó, interesado, el ojiverde.

-N-no… bueno… sí. Quédate conmigo hasta que Arthur vuelva. No aguantaría la soledad sin… llorar todo el maldito día.

-Ah, sí, entiendo. Iré por mis cosas. Vuelvo en media hora – ambos sonrieron, y el español se fue corriendo a su auto. No tendría problemas con Lovi, ya que éste se iría a Italia un tiempo para ir a visitar a su hermano.

-Espero que todo mejore… - se dijo Antonio a sí mismo, suspirando.

* * *

**Muy telenovela, pero no quedó tan mal xD**

**¿Un review para la autora que se encariñó con su fic? :D**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Un día con Alfred y Arthur

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá, la historia sí, blablablá... Lo de siempre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente) y ¡USUK! Lo pidieron, lo tienen.

**N/A: **_¡Ciao a tutti! _Bueno, estuve medio desanimada esta semana, por algunas cuestiones de mínima importancia... Pero todo mejoró al final, con mi cumpleaños y todo eso. En fin, parece que no me gusta mucho este fic porque una vez lo empecé, lo dejé por 2 meses, lo seguí y no me gustaba el comienzo. Tan simple como eso.

**Dedicatorias**: Bueno, las de siempre, a **Luli;** a **MPaRu**; y a todos ustedes.

**Advertencia**: Cachetadas. Angst. Patético, pero amo este capi.

* * *

Arthur se levantó a las 10 de la mañana, se peinó y se preparó. Hacía una semana que estaba "viviendo" con Alfred, y no estaba tan mal, era bastante cómodo, y se sentía seguro.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo recordó: no tenía trabajo por una semana, Lovino se iría a Italia. Bueno, por lo menos podría pasar más tiempo con Fr-

Oh.

Claro.

Al británico le dio una punzada en el corazón. ¿Se había pasado con irse de la casa? No, Francis lo había engañado. Pero… ¿y si era un malentendido? Bueno, claro, entonces el idiota debería de haberle dado una explicación, o por lo menos, debería haberlo buscado, llamado, mensajeado… Pero no, no había hecho nada. De todos modos, a él no le importaba lo que pasara con el francés… ¿O sí?

Sí, sí le importaba, pero no iba a decírselo a nadie. Apenas iba a admitírselo para sus adentros. Nada más que eso.

Arthur estaba inundado en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente sintió unos cálidos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello.

-¡Arthur, _my sweet honey_! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – preguntó Alfred, bostezando, pero sin soltarlo.

-¡Suéltame, _you git_! – gritó el mayor, empujándolo, obviamente sin resultado – Es que pensé que hoy tenía trabajo, pero parece que Lovino se ha ido a Italia a ver a Veneciano… Así que estoy libre.

-Oh, bien… Bueno, como es tu primer día entero y calmado aquí, ¿por qué no me tomo el día libre y descansamos?

-¿A-_Are you sure_? ¿No debes ir a trabajar? – dudó el británico. No quería molestar al americano con su trabajo, al fin y al cabo era quien estaba cuidando de él… por tiempo indefinido.

-No, mi jefe me dijo que podía tomarme un día cuando quisiera - mintió Alfred – así que lo llamaré y le avisaré.

El menor se levantó, tomó su teléfono y se fue a la habitación. Mientras tanto, el mayor terminó su café y fue a comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo.

.

Una hora después, Arhur volvió con varias bolsas de supermercado. Las dejó en la cocina, ordenadas sobre la mesada.

-¿Alfred? ¿Dónde estás? – gritó, sin elevar demasiado la voz. Buscó en el living, en toda la cocina, en el baño, en el balcón… Finalmente llegó al dormitorio. - ¿Alf-…?

Oh.

Alfred se encontraba en la cama, completamente dormido, con el celular en la mano y un papel en la otra. El británico, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, tomó la nota que, al parecer, estaba llena de lágrimas del menor. Se impresionó cuando vio que iba dirigida a él:

"_Querido Arthur:_

_No sé cómo decirte esto, no tengo el valor suficiente como para decírtelo en persona, por lo tanto opté por escribirlo. __**Te amo**__. Y no puedo evitarlo. Sí, sé que escribiendo esto no conseguiré que seamos nada, debido a que tú tienes una especie de… relación con Francis, pero por lo menos quiero tener mis sentimientos claros. Hacia ti, y hacia mí también. No, no quiero que dejes de estar con Francis para estar conmigo, porque no sería justo para ti. Pero tampoco quiero que, por declararme, dejemos de ser amigos. Solamente quería dejártelo claro. Si quieres irte, porque leíste esto y no me quieres ver, no te preocupes. Si no te veo, sabré que te afectó. Pero nunca me perdonaré el haber pensado en ti como algo más que amigos. Hasta siempre, o hasta nunca, lo dejo en tus manos._

_Alfred Jones"_

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del mayor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que lastimar a los que estaban a su alrededor, a sus amigos, a su familia…? Observó a Alfred. Por el estado en el que estaba tanto su cara como la almohada, se había dormido llorando. Intentando no hacer ruido, Arthur se paró para irse del cuarto, pero no pudo ni pararse por la debilidad de su propio llanto. Se tiró al piso y, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyado sobre la puerta, se descontroló y lloró a gritos sin más. Y es que un poco de sensibilidad no le haría daño.

Por el ruido, el americano despertó. Un poco mareado, se paró y observó al británico, quien en ese momento ya estaba en pánico total. Se agachó, quedando a la misma altura del mayor, y lo abrazó.

-Así que… leíste… la carta – dijo Alfred en un suspiro, intentando controlarse, sin mucho éxito.

-Y-_yes_… _But.. ¿Why? ¿Why do you love me?_ – preguntó Arthur, bastante más calmado, ya había dejado de llorar pero estaba un poco tenso

-_I… I… don't know… But… I love you… _- el menor soltó a su compañero, para mirarlo a la cara. Ésta expresaba curiosidad, miedo, sorpresa. Se acercó a sus labios, para unirse a él en un beso pero…

_¡Paf!_

-¿¡Quién te has creído para querer besarme, _you bloody wanker_!? – gritó el mayor, furioso, descontrolado.

-Y-yo… pensé que… - Alfred intentó hablar, pero estaba aterrado por los gritos del otro.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡TÚ SABES QUE YO AMO A FRANCIS, Y NO TENGO PROBLEMA EN DECIRLO! – A estas alturas, Arthur estaba llorando, esta vez de rabia, mientras golpeaba la pared con el puño, haciéndose un daño considerable – ¡NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE APROVECHAR QUE ESTAMOS PELEADOS PARA BESARME!

-A-Arthur… _Please…_ _Stop…_ - dijo el menor en un susurro.

-¡NO PARO NADA! ¡ME LARGO! – Y dicho esto, el británico tomó sus maletas, que estaban armadas, y se largó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El americano no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se quedó ahí, sentado sobre la pared de su habitación, intentando darle un orden mental a lo que acababa de ocurrir, sollozando.

-_¡Bullshit!_ – gritó Alfred, en un ataque de rabia - _¡I'm an idiot! ¡Bullshit!_ – miró por la ventana, a ver si lo veía – ¡Y encima está lloviendo!

Pero no podía detenerlo. Cuando Arthur gritaba de esa manera, había que dejarlo calmarse solo. Y eso haría. Lo esperaría toda su vida si fuera necesario.

* * *

**D'awwwwwwwwwwww~ ¿No es una ternurita?**

**En fin, dejen algún review, porfas. Me hace muy feliz saber que leen este fic. **


	8. Capítulo 8 - Un día con A & F

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá, la historia sí, blablablá... Lo de siempre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente), y algo de Spamano... sin menciones :c .

**N/A:** _Awwww, hola. _No me maten por lo corto que es el capi. Mañana subo el siguiente, pero es que esta historia ya se termina... se me pasó volando el tiempo... En fin. **Queda otro capi, y el epílogo.** Estoy dispuesta a hacer la continuación, pero no la haré si no me lo piden... Me cuesta escribir ese tipo de situaciones (no, nada de spoilers). No quiero que termine, mierda.

**Dedicatorias**: A **Luli**, que sin ella esto no se hubiera hecho divertido, y nunca hubiera disfrutado tanto esto. A **MPaRu**, porque lo lee... creo xD. A **todos ustedes**, por seguir esta historia hasta acá, y espero que lean lo demás.

**Advertencia**: Horriblemente corto. Perdón, Pilar, pero es que me da ternura ver a Francis llorar...

* * *

Francis abrió los ojos. Desde hacía una semana que Antonio estaba viviendo con él, prometió hacerlo hasta que las cosas con Arthur se calmaran. Pero bueno, él estaba con Alfred, y eso significaba que se encontraba en buenas manos… ¿Verdad?

Nunca le había dicho al británico que el americano lo amaba, y que varias veces había peleado con él por su amor, y finalmente ese idiota había perdido. Y de un día para el otro, las cosas se habían dado vuelta: Arthur se había enojado con él y se había ido con el dueño de Texas.

Se levantó, un poco deprimido, y miró la hora. Eran las 11, la noche anterior se había quedado con el español viendo películas de terror hasta las 4 de la mañana, así que había avisado que no iría a trabajar. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido, y encontró una nota de Antonio:

_"Francis:_

_Me fui a buscar a Lovino al aeropuerto, volveré luego de llevarlo a casa. Puede que tarde, ya que le debo explicar lo de que estoy viviendo contigo… Espérame con la cena, ¿sí?_

_Antonio :)_

Oh, bien, entonces estaba solo. Bueno, como no tenía trabajo, podía tomarse ese día como libre, y arreglar el departamento.

Lavó su ropa, la de Antonio y la poca que había quedado de Arthur. La última no la había lavado hasta ese momento debido a que siempre terminaba abrazándola y llamando a su dueño a los llantos en el sillón, hasta que tenía que presentarse el español a calmarlo. La colgó en el balcón para que se seque, y se dispuso a aspirar.

De repente, sintió algo debajo del sillón. Con mucho cuidado lo sacó, y las manos le temblaron al ver el objeto. Era un peluche. Pero no cualquier peluche, era su peluche de Flying Mint Bunny. Cuando eran pequeños, Francis se lo había hecho al británico luego de ver sus millones de dibujos explicando exactamente cómo era. De hecho, era igual.

-Oh,_ mon petit_… Pensé que el _crétin_ de Artie te había perdido…

Abrazó al peluche como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Dejó al conejito en el cuarto del inglés y se fue a la computadora, para lograr calmarse un poco.

Se puso a ver un capítulo de la serie que estaba viendo, _Doctor Who_. Sentía sueño… pero las pesadillas lo atormentaban desde la pelea. Finalmente, decidió tomarse unas pastillas somníferas, y a los cinco minutos estaba dormido sobre el teclado.

* * *

**¿Reviews? No me decepcionen esta vez...**


	9. Capítulo 9 - ¿The end of the story?

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá, la historia sí, blablablá... Lo de siempre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente); Spamano; se nombran el USUK y el FranciaxPrusia...

**N/A: ¡600 views! ¡Los amo!**

En fin, hoy fue un día genial para mí. Me pasó de todo, larga, larga historia. Pero creo que hace rato que no soy tan feliz como ahora... Encima acá está lloviendo, y me dio la idea de que este capi es más real.

Y no, no se termina acá. Falta el epílogo, que luego dirán si necesita una continuación :D.

En fin, espero les guste esto... Como a mi me encantó volverlo a leer.

**Dedicatorias**: A **Luli**, por bancarme en todo esto de los fics; y a **MPaRu**, por leerlo hasta el final... Al igual que a ustedes. Sin sus reviews creo que no lo hubiera terminado de publicar nunca. Me hacen feliz.

**Advertencia**: Fluff. Llantos patéticos. Supongo que el que lo haya escrito yo también es una advertencia...

* * *

Media hora más tarde, sonó el timbre. ¿Por qué Antonio vendría tan temprano? Si apenas eran las 12 del mediodía... Miró por el agujero de la puerta, pero estaba todo oscuro. Qué extraño. Abrió la puerta, un poco desconfiado y…

Lo vió.

Realmente estaba ahí, en frente suyo.

Jadeante, con los ojos vidriosos, mojado por la lluvia, pero estaba ahí.

Lo abrazó, y recibió lo mismo de vuelta. Sentía que era la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Yo… - comenzó Arthur, pero sus palabras fueron selladas por un cálido beso, que borró todos sus pensamientos. – Mmmh… yo… Mmh… tengo frío…

-¡Oh, claro! – exclamó Francis, separándose del beso, tomando la bata que tenía a su lado y poniéndosela al británico encima, el cual se sonrojó, sorprendidísimo – Ven, sécate y cámbiate o te enfermarás otra vez.

El francés tomó la maleta de su compañero, y la dirigió a su cuarto mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Antonio: "_¿A qué hora vienes a llevarte tus cosas?_"

A los 5 minutos, mientras Arthur se secaba y cambiaba, Francis recibió una llamada del español.

-_¡Francis, amigo! ¿Qué ocurrió?_ – gritó el moreno en el teléfono, mientras Lovino le decía que no grite, que parecía un loco.

-_No tengo idea _– respondió el francés – _pero lo descubriré. Se está cambiando, vino al departamento sin decirme nada_.

-_¡Genial, tío! ¿Entonces no hace falta que vuelva?_

_-Para nada, cheri, está todo arreglado… o eso parece. Si no te aviso nada, es porque está todo bien. Sino, tendrás que salir corriendo a buscar un taxi – _bromeó el rubio.

_-JAJAJA, ¡Claro, claro tío! Debo irme, que tenemos que volver a casa nosotros dos, supongo que nos divertiremos esta noche _– dijo Antonio, sonriéndole a Lovino, quien estaba a punto de golpearlo de la rabia -_ ¡Suerte con eso!_

_-Merci, Anthony_.

Francis colgó justo cuando Arthur salió. Se miraron a los ojos. ¡Cómo se extrañaban! Los dos se sentaron, en sillones diferentes, ligeramente incómodos.

-Te contaré lo que pasó – comenzó el de orbes celestes.

-No... No quiero saberlo. Me di cuenta de que tú… no serías capaz de engañarme con… alguien como… Gilbert – lo interrumpió el de orbes verdes. El francés lo miró a la cara. Estaba sonrojado, con la mirada desviada y su cara demostraba que estaba apenado. Tres características que le derretían el corazón.

-¿L-lo dices… en serio? – preguntó Francis. Una lágrima de felicidad salió, inevitablemente, de sus ojos.

-Y-_Yes… ¡Hey! _¡No llores, _you bloody wanker_! ¡No es para tanto! – gritó Arthur, quien en realidad tenía un nudo en la garganta.

El francés abrazó al británico, el cual primero se asustó, pero luego terminó lloriqueando en el hombro del otro. Luego de calmarse los dos, se separaron y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

-Oh, _mon amour_… No llores…

-Te… extrañé muchísimo, _you git_. Me… podrías haber… llamado, o… algo – respondió el pelicorto entre sollozos.

-_Pardon_, _mon cheri_, _Amerique_ me dijo que no me contactara contigo y que te esperara… - Francis acomodó, apenado, a Arthur entre sus brazos. Éste suspiró, y decidió decirle la verdad al otro.

-Se me declaró. Me dijo… que me amaba. No lo soporté, y me fui… - confesó el inglés, dejándose acomodar.

-O-oh… Bueno… Pero viniste por mí de todos modos… Dime una cosa, Arthur…

-¿W-_What_?

-… ¿Por qué volviste? – preguntó el francés, sabiendo la respuesta pero… queriendo escucharla de los labios que lo volvían loco.

-W-_Well… Because… Je t'aime _– respondió, avergonzado, con su típico acento inglés.

-_I love you too, dear _– le susurró Francis, antes de unir sus labios en un cálido beso.

Estaban felices, demasiado felices. Todo les parecía un sueño. Si lo era, los dos optaban por no despertar jamás. Pero no, era real. Hicieron un pacto, un dulce pacto:

**_Nunca más nos separaremos, nunca, por nada del mundo._**


	10. Epílogo - El nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá, la historia sí, blablablá... Lo de siempre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic: **¡Ninguno!

**Parejas**: FrUK (obviamente).

**N/A: **_¡Hola! _¿Emocionados por el final? ¿Curiosos? ¿Aterrados? ¿Tristes? Yo un poco triste. Lo voy a extrañar a mi fic :c

**Sobre mi ArgChi: **Estoy muy atrasada, y bloqueada. Perdonen, en serio.

**NUEVO PROYECTO: **Pilar (MPaRu) y yo vamos a hacer un fic. El único adelanto que les voy a dar son las parejas. Frain (a pedido de Pilar) y PrUK (a pedido mío). Dudas a PM, gracias 33

**Dedicatorias**:A **Luli**, que no la veo hace días... ¿habrá muerto? D: ; a **MPaRu**, por leer todo el fic... (¡Mis fics no son tiernos! -Tsun mode on-). Y a ustedes. Los amo 33

**Advertencia**: Antes del acontecimiento final, hay una pista bastante obvia. Van a necesitar traductor.

Disfruten, que se termina.

* * *

Un pequeño sobre se deslizó por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Arthur, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Francis tocó la puerta hasta escuchar algo como "dsjkfjdknfsk _bloody wanker_", lo cual significaba que el británico había despertado. El francés se decidió a correr fuera del departamento para no ser asesinado.

-_¡Au revoir!_ – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad, pero luego de hacer contacto con unos ojos verdes que relucían como esmeraldas.

Arthur lo vio salir. Volvió, indignado, a su cuarto, pero se encontró con el sobre. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? ¿Acaso el cartero había entrado al departamento? Ignoró esos pensamientos y se dispuso a leer:

_De: Francis Bonnefroy_

_Para: Arthur Kirkland_

_Usted ha sido invitado a la gran fiesta que se celebrará el 30/01. Por favor, asistir a las 16:00 hs al club "Mariage" situado en…_

Se cansó de leer. ¿Por qué el francés no le había hablado de su _bloody_ fiesta, en vez de gastarse en una tarjeta escrita a mano? Se sonrojó un poco. N-No era que le interesara su atención… pero…

Bah, da igual.

Quedó impresionado con la seriedad de la invitación. ¿Para qué sería la fiesta? No podía preguntarle así como así.

No importaba, la fiesta era mañana y tenía que comprar ropa de gala, así que salió de prisa.

.

Por su parte, Francis había corrido a entregar las invitaciones a todos. Dejó todo en los buzones, sin encontrarse con nadie. No quería que nadie supiera la razón de la fiesta, sería una sorpresa, por lo menos hasta ese día. Al terminar, ya era muy tarde en la noche.

.

Pero pasemos directamente al día de la fiesta, y DENTRO de ella. Allí estaban todos, incluidos Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Matthew, Roderich, Elizabeta, Yao, Kiku, Ivan, Vash, Lily, Heracles, Feliks, Toris… Entre muchos otros más. Pero los que llamaban más la atención eran dos personas que uno nunca se hubiera imaginado que iban a estar ahí: Gilbert y Alfred. Por supuesto que cada uno había sido obligado a venir por alguien: Gilbert, por Ludwig, quien no lo quería dejar solo en la casa; y Alfred, por Matthew, obviamente porque pensaba que se iba a mandar alguna locura de la rabia o algo así.

Varias horas estuvo la gente bailando, pero extrañamente no hubo alcohol. Era raro que Francis no quisiera emborrachar a todos para… bueno, eso.

Hasta que la música se detuvo de repente. Todos miraron, atónitos, cómo el francés se subía al escenario del medio de la gran pista de baile, y encendía el micrófono. Lo golpeó suavemente y, al ver que funcionaba a la perfección, comenzó a hablar:

-Ejem… mmh… Hola, hola a todos. Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que vinieron, ya sea por obligación – miró disimuladamente a Gilbert y a Alfred, aunque otros ya se estaban encargando de lo mismo – o no… Bueno, supongo que varios querrán saber el porqué de esta repentina invitación de un día para el otro… Así que les contaré. Hace… aproximadamente dos semanas, un nuevo acontecimiento pasó a formar parte de mi vida. Algunas de mis relaciones… se reforzaron, y otras, por errores o malentendidos… comenzaron a romperse… - el rubio parpadeó repetidas veces para alejar una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo. Vio que Arthur estaba nervioso, y siendo sostenido por Antonio. Les sonrió y siguió, con la voz un poco más quebrada – Me arrepiento de algunas cosas… Pero… - un sollozo escapó de sus labios – Por sobre todo… Agradezco en especial a Antonio, quien estuvo conmigo en mis momentos más difíciles… Pero hay una persona a la que quiero agradecer con especialidad, y entregarle un gran regalo que espero atesore el resto de su vida. Arthur, sube…

El británico subió, sollozando, medio-obligado por Antonio, pero subió. Miró a Francis, confundido. Éste le tomó una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el micrófono. Lo miró fijamente y comenzó a hablar:

-Arthur, _mon petit_ Arthur… Qué decirte… Simplemente quiero que sepas, y que todos los presentes sepan, que… _Je t' aime_. Creo que no es posible amarte más de lo que lo hago – le soltó la mano para secarle (y secarse) las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras hablaba cada vez más nervioso y con la voz cada vez más quebrada – Te extrañé todo este tiempo que no estuviste conmigo… Y… Quiero preguntarte algo.

Con toda la seguridad (o eso aparentaba), Francis sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. Todos admiraban la escena, expectantes. La abrió, mostrando un pequeño anillo que tenía como decoración un conejito verde, y se arrodilló frente a Arthur. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué me dices, Arthur? ¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó, para dejar la petición clara.

El inglés temblaba, pero tenía clara su respuesta. Intentó no sonar nervioso.

-Tres comidas francesas al día, con siesta y té – respondió en un suspiro. El francés lo miró, confundido.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-_Évidemment, git_ – gritó Arthur antes de tirarse a los brazos de su amado, quien rompió en llanto de la emoción.

Gritos de emoción se escucharon en todo el lugar. La noticia se iba a hacer mundialmente famosa. Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera el mismo británico. Se volvió a poner la música, y todos bailaron, alegres por la novedad.

.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón del club, Gilbert y Alfred estaban tomando alcohol como si el mundo fuera a acabar dentro de diez minutos.

-Nos jodimos… - suspiró el americano, con tristeza – Pero creo que nos lo merecíamos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo… ya que **nuestro plan para separar a Arthur y Francis **finalmente no funcionó… - respondió el alemán.

-Sé que nos destruiremos en el futuro por ser tan aprovechadores pero… hagámoslo juntos. Es decir, seamos amigos y nunca nos abandonemos.

-¿Cómo una alianza?

-Sí.

-Acepto.

* * *

**¿Encontraron la pista? Si no lo hicieron, es esta:**

**"...el club ****_Mariage_****..."**

**Mariage en francés es matrimonio. Tan simple como eso.**

**En fin, espero que lean mis próximos fics. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron hasta acá, los adoro, en serio. Muchísimas gracias. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
